1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a reaction segment for an automatic colorimetric sample analyzer and an analyzer equipped with such a segment.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Currently known analyzers are equipped with reaction vessels in each of which a quantity of blood is mixed, in a measured manner, with a quantity of reagent in order to perform a colorimetric analysis.
After use, these vessels are disposed of.
Some known analyzers are equipped with a fixed plate for receiving the vessels and an analyzer that is mobile with respect to such plate and such vessels.
Other known analyzers are equipped with a fixed colorimetric analyzer, the vessels being mounted on a plate that is mobile with respect to such analyzer.
The present invention is preferably related to a reaction segment adapted to be mounted on a plate that is mobile with respect to the analyzer which can, for example, be the one described in the French Patent Application No. 90 14681, which is the convention application of PCT/FR91/00898 and concurrently filed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/849,434.
The advantage procured by the use of a reaction segment with respect to a reaction ring is known.
A reaction segment especially enables much greater flexibility of use.
As a matter of fact, after analyzing the content of the vessels that it comprises, it can be removed easily from the revolving plate without it being necessary to interrupt the operation of the analyzer whereas the replacement of a reaction ring necessitates stopping this device, which engenders a loss of time.
Although the analyzer has a high degree of automation, the reaction segments are still introduced and removed from heir support plate manually.